


Training

by XxGh0stCatxX



Series: Femslash February [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Training, myrtenaster - Freeform, ruby enjoys admiring both weiss and myrtenaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGh0stCatxX/pseuds/XxGh0stCatxX
Summary: 'Watching Weiss spin and leap around the room, using her glyphs to move gracefully through the simulations was always enough to take Ruby's breath away. She watched Weiss' muscles move strongly and sucked in a sharp breath.'





	

It wasn't unusual to find any of the students of Beacon Academy training at odd hours, but it definitely was odd to find a certain small brunette watching her teammate train. Well, not really, Ruby often could be found watching her teammates, but the way she was watching Weiss was different.

She wasn't just watching Myrtenaster, she was actively watching Weiss. 

Watching Weiss spin and leap around the room, using her glyphs to move gracefully through the simulations was always enough to take Ruby's breath away. She watched Weiss' muscles move strongly and sucked in a sharp breath. She shuffled a little in her hiding place in the seats, peering over the top of the railing to watch Weiss take down a simulated Beowulf. Myrtenaster whistled through the air, forming glyphs and slicing through the animations. Upon first glance you wouldn't be able to tell that the Schnee heiress had actual muscle mass. The training Beacon put them through made strong hunters and huntresses and formed fast muscles.

Ruby liked to admire the way Weiss' muscles worked under her pale skin as she pushed off of her dust platforms and swung Myrtenaster. 

If she could sit there for eternity watching Weiss battle simulated Grimm, well, Ruby definitely wouldn't complain.


End file.
